


Lightning in a Bottle

by alphart



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also some people die, awkward first time sex included, but still yes they do it right in front of my salad, contains sexual violence, god only knows, it's still selfcest, life is strange vibes are strong, sick garrett borns reference, so OOC it hurts, they also swear a lot, weeeell not exactly, why am i writing tags in english if the text is in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphart/pseuds/alphart
Summary: История об очень терпеливом Роберте, об очень нетерпеливой Розалинде, о студенческой вечеринке с летальным исходом, вишнёвом сидре и несанкционированных запусках экспериментальных машин. С летальным исходом. Но всё заканчивается хорошо. Потому что как иначе?





	Lightning in a Bottle

***

xy: ладно ро я побежал  
ху: вечеринка все дела надо быть  
хх: смотри не напивайся  
хх: завтра важный день  
ху: капли в рот не возьму  
ху: обещаю  
хх: как будто я себя не знаю  
ху: ну же ро поверь в себя и в свои силы  
хх: ха ха ха  
хх: ещё одна такая шутка и я за себя не ручаюсь  
хх: иди уже  
хх: дурила  
ху: ты прелесть  
ху: люблю тебя  
хх: я тоже  
ху: <3

Роза прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась. 

— Земля вызывает ЮСС «Розалинда», приём! Как слышно?

Дэйзи Фитцрой запустила в Розу бумажку от соломинки. 

— Дэйзи! 

— И тебе доброе утро! Напоминаю, что мы здесь собрались экономику учить, а не с твоим мужиком переписываться!

Роза почувствовала, как начало гореть её лицо. 

— Нет у меня никакого мужика! Это мама мне пишет!

— Ну конечно, давай, расскажи мне, как тебе мама пишет. Нет, старушка, нужно быть полнейшим идиотом, чтобы не отличить, когда тебе пишет мама, а когда тот! Самый! Парень!

Роза уткнулась носом в учебник и раздраженно замычала. Они с Дейзи сидели в кофейне и уже час тщетно пытались разобраться в основах экономической теории. Предмет обязательный и откровенно бесполезный для физика-теоретика, но благодаря нему Роза познакомилась с Дэйзи — звездой юридического факультета, мечтающей стать президентом. Никто в кампусе не понимал, как такие разные люди смогли подружиться, но факт оставался фактом: благодаря Розе Дэйзи наконец-то научилась «учиться» и перестала воспринимать высшее образование как очередную помеху на пути к политической карьере, а Роза в свою очередь стала чаще бывать вне дома и со временем обнаружила, что в общем и целом она достаточно симпатичная и интересная девушка.

Дэйзи сделала глоток фраппучино и растянула губы в улыбке.

— Ну давай, рассказывай, кто этот счастливчик?

— Никто! Ну то есть, в плане... Он живёт очень далеко. Мы просто общаемся!

Дэйзи присвистнула и хлопнула Розу по колену.

— Неужели это тот молчаливый красавчик, который приезжал к нам по обмену? Тот физик-ядерщик... Гордон или как его?

Роза поспешно замотала головой.

— Нет, не он, не он! Это... Это просто друг по переписке. Ничего более.

Дэйзи пожала плечами.

— Смотри мне. Я, конечно, не спец по отношениям, но ты, похоже, по уши втрескалась. Такими темпами и твоя успеваемость, и твой проект полетят ко всем чертям. Иссохнешь от несчастной любви и всё, прощай, головокружительная карьера, Нобелевская премия, всемирное признание и кучи денег.

Она наклонилась ближе к Розе и заговорщицким шёпотом доверительно сказала:

— Все мужики — козлы. Не забывай об этом.

— Боже мой! Что такая красивая девчушка делает одна в такой прекрасный день?

Роза закатила глаза и повернулась на голос.

— Джереми, моя лучшая подруга сидит буквально в 60 сантиметрах от меня.

Дэйзи фыркнула.

— А если у тебя настолько всё плохо со зрением, могу поднести учебник по экономике прямо к твоему лицу. Раз пять и с размаха.

Иеремия Финк (для тебя просто Джереми, куколка), флагман факультета промышленных технологий и по совместительству одна из самых неприятных личностей, с которой Розе доводилось встречаться, натянуто улыбнулся и пропустил реплику Дэйзи мимо ушей.

— Роза, дорогуша, свет моих глаз, не соблаговолишь ли ты...

— Нет.

Финк изумленно вскинул брови.

— Но я ведь даже не договорил.

— Джереми, нет. Сколько раз тебе повторять, что я не хочу с тобой общаться. И уж тем более не хочу быть твоей девушкой. И даже приятельницей. А теперь, пожалуйста, оставь нас, нам нужно учиться.

Финк жестом фокусника извлёк из-за спины красную розу.

— Розочка, душа моя. Иеремия Финк не знает такого слова, как «нет». Он знает только «Да», «О, да» и «О, да, Джереми, ещё». И поверь мне, из твоих уст эти слова будут звучать просто восхитительно.

Дэйзи не выдержала и резко встала.

— Что тебе, блядь, непонятно?! Она сказала тебе «нет», и продолжает говорить «нет» уже на протяжении пяти месяцев! Если ты ещё хоть раз подойдёшь к Розе, я простучу «нет» азбукой Морзе! Буду отбивать код прямо по твоей мерзкой роже!

Финк натужно растянул губы в приторно-сладкой улыбке, словно перед ним шамкала беззубыми челюстями прокаженная старуха.

— Милочка, вам позволения говорить никто не давал. Будьте добры, закройте ваш поганый рот.

Тут не выдержала и Роза — она вскочила со стула, полыхая праведным гневом.

— Что ты вообще о себе возомнил? Ещё раз так скажешь — и я расцарапаю тебе лицо, ей богу.

Финк хищно усмехнулся.

— Почту за честь, киса.

Дэйзи закатила глаза и протянула:

— Бляяяяяяяяядь...

К счастью, ситуацию спас подоспевший к троице Альберт Финк, подающий надежды симпатичный молодой пианист, который, к сожалению, всю жизнь был обречён прозябать в тени своего деспотичного старшего брата.

— Девчонки! Извините, мой брат просто...

— Уёбок.

Альберт тяжело вздохнул.

— ...Хотел пригласить Розу на вечеринку. Сегодня, поместье Финков, начало в семь. Приятная музыка, прохладительные напитки и хорошая компания. Вход только по приглашениям, так что никаких проблем не будет.

Дэйзи нервно фыркнула.

— Альберт, ты смеёшься? Твой возлюбленный братец только что агрессивно к ней приставал, и ты считаешь, что Роза, будучи в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, пойдёт на тусу, кишащую вашими пьяными отбитыми прихлебалами? Серьёзно?

— Ну, ты можешь составить ей компанию, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего плохого не случится. И я тоже лично буду контролировать!

Роза сняла рюкзак со спинки стула и начала поспешно скидывать в него учебники и тетради.

— Дэйзи, идём. Они от нас не отвяжутся.

Дэйзи смахнула планшет в сумку и закинула её на плечо.

— Удачи вам, ребята, на вашей Ку-Клукс-Клан вечеринке. Мы придумаем, как провести сегодняшний вечер без риска для жизни.

Они попытались протиснуться мимо братьев, но Иеремия крепко обхватил Розу за талию и свободной рукой засунул две позолоченные картонки во внутренний карман её куртки, не упустив возможности пройтись ладонью по груди.

— Я буду ждать вас, моя леди.

Он нехотя выпустил оцепеневшую девушку из рук и повернулся к Дэйзи.

— Это даже тебя касается. С твоей розовой мечтой о президентском кресле... Ты даже не представляешь, что в этом мире делают хорошие связи. Или, скорее, их отсутствие. Так что включай голову, детка, если у тебя там, конечно, что-то есть, кроме пустого феминистического трёпа.

Дэйзи схватила Розу за руку, и они быстрым шагом скрылись за углом кофейни, оставив Финка наедине со своим самодовольством и нервно топчущимся на месте Альбертом.

***

— Вот уёбок! Пиздец, какой уёбок!

Дэйзи с гневным рычанием подбила носком кеда пустую банку.

— Что вообще этот обмудок о себе возомнил? Типа, если продолжить агрессивно на тебя наседать,ты внезапно его полюбишь и на шею бросишься? Пиздец, что у него в голове творится?

Роза тяжело вздохнула.

— Зато у него много денег. И его предки открыли завод, вокруг которого построен этот город. И проспонсировали открытие нашего университета. Готова поспорить, что если он ворвётся с пушкой в аудиторию и перестреляет полпотока, это тоже сойдёт ему с рук.

Дэйзи обняла Розу за плечи.

— Роза, клянусь тебе, что когда я стану президентом, то моим первым указом будет отвесить Финку пару фунтов целебных пиздюлей!

Роза тихо рассмеялась.

— Этого достаточно, чтобы ты получила мой голос. Фитцрой в президенты!

Дэйзи на секунду остановилась, чтобы крепко обнять подругу.

— Вот это настроение! Позволить какому-то богатому уроду обижать моих друзей? Пфф, не в этой вселенной!

Они дошли до перекрёстка и остановились. Дэйзи мягко взяла Розу за руку и посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Ты уверена, что всё в порядке? Я могу отменить тренировку, и мы сходим в торговый центр или завалимся ко мне с пиццей и посмотрим какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм!

Роза улыбнулась.

— Всё в порядке, Дэйзи, честно. Я просто сильно испугалась Финка и его поползновений, но это пустяки. Пойду позанимаюсь своим проектом, потому что ты права — за всем этим безудержным интернет-общением я практически забыла о том, что научная ярмарка уже через месяц, а моя частица... Скажем так, работает с переменным успехом.

Дэйзи улыбнулась и хлопнула её по плечу.

— Узнаю старушку Рози! До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты в одиночку фактически на коленке изобрела самую настоящую левитацию! 

Роза закатила глаза.

— Дэйзи, я же говорила, что левитируют фокусники в цирке, а мой атом просто отказывается падать.

— Ну да! Потому что вместо ниточек и лески — физика! Ты нагнула законы вселенной, Роза, ты — просто бомба! Все эти Хокинги и Теслы усрутся, когда об этом узнают!

— Шшшш, Дэйзи, не кричи ты так! И Тесла уже почти сто лет как умер.

Дэйзи с серьёзным лицом приложила кулак к губам и кивнула.

— Я — могила. А ты иди к своим катушкам и шестерёнкам, только не забудь поесть, хорошо?

Роза улыбнулась и крепко обняла подругу.

— Хорошо. А тебе удачи на тренировке! Порви там всех!

Дэйзи рассмеялась.

— Роза, смысл не в том чтобы кого-то порвать, а в том, чтобы самому стать сильнее. Важнее тебя самого в этой жизни ничего нет. Ну, может только равные права для всех групп населения и доступное качественное здравоохранение. Но это — недосягаемые идеалы, а ты сама — вот она. Так что береги себя, старушка, увидимся в понедельник!

Они разошлись каждая в свою сторону: Роза — к автобусной остановке, а Дэйзи — к спорткомплексу. Но пройдя несколько шагов, Роза остановилась и обернулась.

— Дэйзи!

— Что?

— Если... Если бы тебе выпал шанс встретиться с человеком, которого ты практически не знаешь, но он тебе безумно нравится... Ты бы им воспользовалась?

Дэйзи от души рассмеялась.

— Роза, ты же меня знаешь, я бы даже возглавила вооруженное восстание, будь у меня такая возможность! Так что ждать от меня какого-то трезвого вразумительного совета просто глупо!

Роза улыбнулась, а Дэйзи шутливо погрозила ей кулаком.

— Но сначала оставь мне его адрес, чтобы я знала, кому начистить рыло, если что-то пойдёт не так! И если он живёт в лесу, я тебя не пущу! И вообще, начните с похода в кино или в кафе, или...

Роза со смехом отмахнулась и побежала к подошедшему автобусу. Дэйзи закатила глаза и продолжила путь, предварительно проводив подругу взглядом. Человек науки, право, что с неё взять?

***

Роза познакомилась с Робертом абсолютно случайно. Как оказалось, они делали в один и тот же момент один и тот же проект и непонятно каким образом решили экспериментировать над одним и тем же атомом — она со своей стороны, а он — со своей. Сначала она решила, что сгенерировала какое-то неизвестное поле или волну, заставляющую атом лихорадочно дёргаться. Но затем он догадался использовать азбуку Морзе, а она — декодировать полученные сигналы.

Роза улыбнулась и прислонилась к окну автобуса, вспомнив, как не сводя глаз с машины, дрожащей рукой выводила шариковой ручкой на ладони: «привет лютес».

Роберт с самого начала понял, что вошёл в контакт сам с собой. Но то, что в параллельной вселенной он — девушка, стало для него настоящим сюрпризом. Как, впрочем, и для Розы — ей было очень сложно представить себя-парня. Конечно, со временем у неё сложился определённый образ, но его соответствие реальности проверить было невозможно. Роберт написал, что он «вроде норм», и Роза со смехом приняла такое описание — то же самое она сказала бы и о себе.

Хоть Роберт и обладал менее глубокими познаниями в квантовой физике, чем она, сфера его интересов была поистине впечатляющей. Входило в неё и программирование, поэтому он смог создать приложение для смартфона и связать его с их машиной. Роза думала, что с ума сойдёт, пока он в течение трёх дней практически без перерыва набивал морзянкой код приложения, а она внимательно перепечатывала его на свой ноутбук, зная, что если допустить ошибку, то ошибка эта будет фатальной. Но игра стоила свеч, и теперь у них появился собственный чат, позволивший им общаться где угодно и когда угодно. Конечно, не без ограничений — чат ограничивался короткими сообщениями до 120 знаков с задержкой по пять минут, но им и этого было достаточно. Роберт то и дело шутливо грозился вписать в приложение возможность обмениваться изображениями, чтобы слать Розе мемы и фотки котят, но в ответ она грозилась начать скидывать свои обнажённые фото, и тогда Роберт замолкал на несколько часов — хотелось верить, что от смущения.

О да, Дэйзи была абсолютно права — Роза действительно по уши в него втрескалась.  
Она знала о Роберте катастрофически мало — общались они всё равно большей частью по рабочим вопросам. Однако ей удалось выяснить, что Роберт в отличие от неё не учился в университете, а работал; тем не менее, он усердно занимался самообразованием и машину построил в одиночку, чтобы попробовать выбить грант на обучение. Роза иногда скрипела зубами, думая о том, как такая светлая голова была вынуждена перебиваться случайными заработками, а не получать достойное образование и двигать науку вперёд. Но почему у Роберта не было денег на обучение, Роза понять не могла. Она предполагала, что тот поссорился с родителями — он ещё ни разу не упоминал их в разговоре. 

В случае Розы её отец умер от инсульта, когда она была ещё совсем маленькой, оставив им с матерью приличное состояние. Мать, будучи женщиной цепкой и охочей до прибыли, грамотно вложила деньги в пару перспективных предприятий и в несколько раз приумножила унаследованное богатство; сейчас она жила на широкую ногу в своём шикарном особняке в Лос-Анджелесе, развлекаясь написанием дамских романов. Её книги разлеталась как горячие пирожки, и она давно стала завсегдатаем светских вечеринок, периодически присылая Розе селфи со знаменитостями и подписями в духе «Розочка, Зак Эфрон — просто душка! Приезжай на каникулы, познакомлю, он с радостью с тобой потусит!» Дэйзи как бешеная орала от каждой такой фотографии и потом ещё по полгода шутила про Розалинду Эфрон; Роза же со смехом отмахивалась и говорила, что замужем за наукой, и больше ей для счастья ничего не нужно.

По крайней мере, ей так казалось.

До того, как она познакомилась с Робертом.

Здравый смысл кричал, что она влюблена не в него, а в некий идеальный образ, созданный её воображением. Влюблена в его рассказы о том, как он рисует и подрабатывает клавишником в кавер-группе, и в свои мечты, как он играет для неё их любимые песни. Кричал, что влюбляться в себя — это пиздец. Что представлять его по ночам, представлять что её рука — это его рука, которая...

Полный пиздец.

На нужной остановке Роза выпрыгнула из автобуса в прохладный майский вечер. Для своего проекта она арендовала склад у чёрта на куличках, пытаясь совладать с собственной паранойей. Левитация атома — это, конечно, здорово, но Роза пошла дальше, гораздо дальше, и смогла сделать то, что в нехороших руках могло полностью перевернуть привычный уклад вселенной в умах человечества с ног на голову.

Она собиралась открыть разрыв между мирами.

Не без помощи Роберта, конечно; именно он придумал, как создать в обоих измерениях относительную точку-константу, на которую можно было опираться, открывая окно в другой мир. По счастливому совпадению (Роза давно перестала верить в совпадения) Роберт арендовал тот же самый склад, и им удалось наладить мощную связь, которая позволит Розе фактически разорвать материю и пространство и наконец увидеть Роберта лично.

Завтра.

Машина, построенная Розой, была в полной боевой готовности и могла начать процедуру по разрыву пространства хоть сейчас, но они с Робертом решили не торопиться. В конце концов, им обоим очень хотелось, чтобы всё сработало с первого раза.

Но Роза всё равно дичайшим образом боялась, что всё пойдёт не так. И сейчас, открывая ключом дверь склада, она была абсолютно уверена — машине просто необходим пробный запуск.

Роза хотела, чтобы всё прошло идеально. И возможность, которая ей представилась, была просто восхитительная — Роберт был занят, на складе в том измерении никого не было, и ничего страшного, если она вдруг ненадолго...

Нет. Она же ему обещала.

Машина равномерно потрескивала, гарантируя заоблачные счета за электроэнергию в этом месяце, но Розу это волновало мало. Главное, что всё исправно работало и было готово хоть прямо сейчас...

Роза тяжело вздохнула. Она абсолютно не умела ждать. В детстве она всегда вычисляла, куда родители прячут подарки на Рождество и сразу же открывала их, задолго до праздника. Дошло даже до того, что отец ездил за подарком для неё в самый сочельник — настолько тяжело было заставить маленькую Розу отложить удовольствие на потом.

Ну Роберт же ни о чём не узнает, верно? И к тому же, он точно бы обрадовался, если бы она успокоилась и точно знала, что всё пойдёт по плану. 

Роза закрыла глаза и с широкой улыбкой нажала на кнопку «Пуск».

Машина оглушительно затрещала. В какой-то момент Роза осознала, что совершила фатальную ошибку — без контроля и помощи с той стороны её затея обречена на провал и на откат их совместных успехов на месяцы назад. В носу предательски засвербило, и Роза поняла, что плачет — какая же она всё-таки дура!

Яркая вспышка — и она на несколько мгновений потеряла всяческий контакт с внешним миром. Когда Роза практически приняла тот факт, что машина взорвалась и убила её, в голове что-то резко щёлкнуло, и она вернулась в реальность, резко открыв глаза. Перед ней была противоположная стена склада — постер последнего «Звёздного пути», репродукция «Сиреневого куста» Ван Гога... Мини-холодильник? Куча какой-то одежды? Нет света?

Перед ней открылось окно в другое измерение.

Роза едва сдержалась, чтобы не закричать от радости. Она сделала это.

Они сделали это.

Роза почувствовала укол вины за несдержанное обещание. Но корить себя за излишнюю предусмотрительность глупо, верно? Она же не собирается переходить через разрыв, поэтому всё будет...

Роза недоуменно моргнула. Она стояла в тёмном помещении склада в другом измерении. Её открытый ноутбук и рюкзак приветливо выглядывали из ярко освещенной дыры в пространстве.

Блядь.

Роза поспешно запрыгнула обратно. И снова туда. И снова обратно.

Всё было до неприличия нормально. Разрыв был стабилен, машина работала, ни один из параметров не сбился.

Она на всякий случай ещё раз всё проверила все настройки и предохранители. Все катушки и усилители сигнала.

Никаких проблем.

Роза счастливо рассмеялась. А потом ей в голову пришла самая идиотская идея из всех, что когда-либо к ней приходили.

Она воспользуется тем, что в том измерении никто понятия не имеет, кто она такая. Проберётся тайком на вечеринку, посмотрит внимательно на Роберта со стороны и решит — хочет она с ним видеться или нет.

В конце концов, они друг другу ничем не обязаны. Их коллаборация была случайным совпадением, которое ровным счётом ничего не значило. И она в любой момент может прервать их общение и больше никогда не выходить на связь.

Розалинда поёжилась — а вдруг Роберт окажется таким же, как Финк? Хуже, чем Финк? В конце концов, она не столько знала его, сколько фантазировала о том, что знает.  
Если Роберт обладал теми же ресурсами, что и она, делая поправку на гендерное воспитание и прочие прелести общественных норм и ценностей, он мог оказаться кем угодно — бабником, драчуном, расистом, маньяком, откровенным моральным уродом...

Роза знала, какие демоны живут внутри неё. И она безумно боялась, что в Роберте эти демоны нашли выход наружу.

Взяв с собой рюкзак и пульт дистанционного управления машиной, она перебралась в другое измерение и закрыла разрыв. На всякий случай проверила, что может открыть его повторно и заодно чуть не откусила себе язык за то, что не сделала этого, будучи в своём измерении. Похоже, эйфория от успеха напрочь лишила её способности здраво мыслить. Наконец, Роза позволила любопытству взять над угрызениями совести вверх и потянулась к выключателю.

Обстановка на складе почти в точности повторяла обустройство её собственного — те же постеры, тот же инструментарий и даже те же самые книги на полках.  
За одним огромным исключением — похоже, Роберт на складе не только работал, но и жил.

В углу, где Роза хранила коробку видеокассет со старыми ужастиками, лежал матрас с неубранной постелью; возле мини-холодильника стояла подключенная к розетке конфорка, а одежда стопками лежала прямо на полу. Пространство вокруг машины Роберта было завалено бумагами, набросками и всевозможными учебниками; поверх них лежал допотопный ноутбук. Машина представляла собой почти точную копию её устройства, за исключением того, что многие элементы искусно заменялись составными, более дешёвыми аналогами. То, что Роза спокойно могла себе позволить напечатать на 3D-принтере или заказать по интернету, Роберт заменил милями строительного скотча и практически полным ассортиментом хозяйственного магазина. Роза присвистнула, подметив несколько абсолютно гениальных в своей простоте решений. Она не думала, что смогла бы повторить подобные приёмы, оказавшись в условиях нехватки средств.

На стене за машиной висела пробковая доска. Роза скользнула по ней взглядом — бумажки-напоминалки со строками кода, какие-то расчёты, зарисовки и даже несколько рифмованных строк — судя по всему, авторства Роберта. Были даже листочки, на которых были записаны реплики из их чата — например, её обещание прислать свои фотографии висело прямо над огромным листом с написанным от руки кодом. Роза мягко улыбнулась от нахлынувшей теплоты, но тут она перевела взгляд пониже, и её сердце ухнуло в пятки.

Счета. Хренова туча счетов. Просроченных и свежих, за электроэнергию, интернет и аренду помещения. Роза мысленно прикинула, во сколько обошлась ей постройка машины и содрогнулась — даже если Роберту удалось, скажем, вдвое сократить расходы, используя дешёвые аналоги...

...Он был в полной жопе.

Роза вспомнила, как Роберт рассказывал ей о том, как копил на обучение, и что даже грант не сможет полностью покрыть его расходы. А она...

Она, ослепленная своим тщеславием и иррациональными чувствами, форсировала события, заставив Роберта израсходовать свой и без того небольшой запас денег, а потом и вовсе перебраться жить на склад. Роза понятия не имела, есть ли здесь где-нибудь доступ к горячей воде, да и к воде в принципе.

Она не придумала ничего лучше, чем завалиться прямо на незаправленную постель, накрыться одеялом с головой и расплакаться.

Роза считала себя хорошим человеком. По крайней мере, стремилась соответствовать смыслу, который вкладывала в это понятие. И вот, оказалось, что хорошим человеком она была для кого угодно, кроме самой себя. Самого себя.

В её голове всплыла фраза Дэйзи: «Важнее тебя самой в этом мире никого нет». В сложившейся ситуации эти слова заиграли новыми красками.

Роза зарылась лицом в подушку и заорала от обиды.

Через несколько минут, она, наконец, успокоилась и откинула одеяло прочь. Потом, немного подумав, подтянула его обратно и уткнулась в него носом. Постель Роберта пахла просто восхитительно — как будто бы ей самой и каким-то тонким мужским парфюмом, к которому примешивались незнакомые, но определенно интригующие телесные нотки. Можно было лежать и представлять, что они оба прямо здесь...

Роза подумала о том, что человек, которого она по собственной прихоти скинула в глубокую долговую яму, никогда не захочет полюбить её даже как близкого друга, и вышла на новый круг обессиленных рыданий.

***

Роза закрыла склад своим ключом, который, естественно, подошёл к замку, и пешком пошла в центр города. К тому моменту, как она добралась до их с Дэйзи любимого торгового центра, у неё в голове созрел план.

Во первых, она пойдёт и встретится с Робертом прямо сейчас.

Во вторых, искренне перед ним извинится. 

В третьих, скажет, что больше так продолжаться не может, и она на 100% возместит все расходы на постройку машины.

На его возражения и отказы Роза не будет обращать внимания. В конце концов, незнание не освобождает от ответственности.

В четвёртых, она безумно сильно его любит. И ещё сильнее хочет, чтобы он был счастлив. Чтобы его мечты сбылись. Поэтому, оставив ему сумму денег, которая покроет расходы на обучение, навсегда исчезнет из его жизни, уничтожив свою машину. Потому что машина эта не принесла Роберту ничего, кроме страданий и пустого трёпа с самим собой из другого измерения, где Р. Лютес как сыр в масле катается и живёт в своё удовольствие.

Роза ударила себя кулаком по груди и вытерла рукавом куртки слёзы. О себе и своих чувствах она больше не думала — в конце концов, ей тоже нужно было хоть немного пострадать.

В магазине косметики этого измерения работали та же самая милая продавщица, и Роза едва сдержалась, чтобы не спросить, как дела у её собаки. С помощью пробников она соорудила некое подобие вечернего макияжа, и в качестве благодарности купила тюбик любимого блеска — её собственный всё равно подходил к концу.

Рюкзак вместе с пультом управления машиной Роза оставила на складе — рисковать не хотелось. К тому же, она видела слишком много фильмов, в которых всё шло по пизде просто потому, что какой-нибудь умник терял или разбивал критически важный предмет. В рюкзак же она запихала и одну из футболок Роберта, с логотипом её...их любимой группы. С одной стороны, обворовывать его ещё больше было полнейшим пиздецом, с другой...ей очень хотелось сохранить что-нибудь на память о нём. С собой она взяла только ключ от склада, спрятав его в плотно закрывающийся карман куртки, немного денег и...

Приглашения на вечеринку Финка.

Городок маленький, студенческий, и каждая вечеринка считалась особым событием; Финк в этой вселенной определённо тоже существовал, поэтому и ежу понятно, куда отправился Роберт. Розу слегка напрягало, что Роберт явно был беднее церковной мыши, но всё равно оказался в числе приглашённых. В тусовку Финка обычно попадали всего тремя способами — были богатыми, были его прихвостнями или были... Его любовниками?

Розу замутило. Она искренне понадеялась, что Роберт просто дружит с Финком, а не...боже.

С другой стороны, если Роберт разделяет взгляды Финка, и у них много общих интересов, и им хорошо вместе...

Роза замотала головой. Финк имел привычку осыпать свои любовные интересы деньгами и дорогими подарками. Будь Роберт его парнем, он бы точно не ночевал на складе. Значит, просто подпевала?

Она стояла перед воротами в поместье Финков и собиралась хорошенько во всём разобраться.

Из-за высокого забора раздавалась музыка и приглушенный смех — Роза попала по адресу. Дело за малым: зайти внутрь. Она слепо зашарила по каменной колонне в поисках звонка или его подобия, и тут за её спиной раздался громогласный рык.

— Вы что тут ищете, дамочка?

Роза обернулась и охнула от ужаса — над ней навис двухметровый лысый амбал, с ног до головы покрытый шрамами. Он положил свою огромную руку Розе на плечо и нахмурился.

Роза лихорадочно размышляла, что ей сказать, как объяснить своё внезапное появление в особняке Финков — она же обещала, что ноги её здесь не будет... 

Стоп. В другом измерении.

Здесь она — никто. О ней ничего не знает ни этот амбал, ни Финк, ни даже Роберт. А значит, она может быть кем угодно. И говорить что угодно.

Роза мысленно улыбнулась самой себе и как можно невиннее захлопала ресницами.

— Ой, приветик! Меня зовут Рэйчел, я приехала по обмену, и, короче, я тут познакомилась с одной девочкой, и она сказала, что тут классная тусовка, ну и, короче...

— Приглашение есть?

Роза постаралась рассмеяться как можно глупее.

— Ой, конечно! Конечно есть, сейчас, один моментик...

Она потянулась за приглашением, моля всех богов, чтобы оно совпало с теми, что Финк раздавал в этом измерении.

Оно совпало. Но оказалось именным.

Вот блядь.

Пока Роза мысленно проклинала себя за то, что не догадалась достать приглашение Дэйзи, которое не имело привязки к имени, амбал задумчиво чесал в затылке, а затем глубокомысленно произнёс:

— Список. Надо свериться.

Он полез в карман и извлёк замусоленный листок. Роза закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, чтобы успокоиться и приготовиться бежать. 

Это надо же было так облажаться.

— Механик, ёб твою мать, что ты тут забыл?! Там подвезли бухла, надо помочь разгрузить машину!

Ворота открылись, и из них высунулось недовольное лицо, в котором Роза с облегчением узнала Альберта Финка. Амбал замялся и замахал приглашением.

— Тут... Девчонка...

— Приглашение есть? Есть. Так какие вообще вопросы? Если так каждую шалаву моего братца проверять будешь, то ты здесь до рассвета просидишь. Давай, киса, шевели поршнями и проходи. А ты, дебил, вали к служебному проезду, и побыстрее!

Роза вихрем проскользнула мимо Альберта и быстрым шагом направилась к особняку, мысленно посылая ему лучи благодарности. Этот Альберт Финк ничего общего и близко не имел с мямлей-пианистом из её измерения, и внутри у Розы затеплилась надежда, что Иеремия Финк здесь тоже может оказаться в принципе-то и неплохим парнем.

Дом был набит битком — Роза и представить себе не могла, что на закрытой вечеринке могло быть настолько многолюдно. Вероятно, некоторые гости приехали сюда из соседних городов — у Финка действительно были мощнейшие связи везде и всюду, тут он не преувеличивал. В помещении царил полумрак, но Розе он был только на руку — она не хотела, чтобы её кто-нибудь увидел. Чтобы Роберт её увидел.   
Вечеринка представляла из себя типичнейшую студенческую тусовку из идиотских молодёжных фильмов — играла безликая танцевальная музыка, в каждом углу было по целующейся парочке, со всех сторон доносились обрывки бессмысленных разговоров ни о чём, словом, тухлее некуда. Но людям нравилось, и ей тоже необходимо было сделать вид, что получает удовольствие от происходящего. Роза направилась к столу с пуншем и закусками — почти у всех присутствующих было по напитку, а значит, начать сливаться с окружением разумнее всего было с них.

По дороге к столу Роза внимательно осматривала людей вокруг, но никого даже близко похожего на Роберта не замечала. Она тихонько усмехнулась себе под нос — на что она опиралась в своих поисках? На созданный в голове образ? В любом случае, она была уверена, что как только его увидит — сразу же узнает. 

Вероятно, этот принцип сработал бы и в обе стороны, поэтому Роза повернулась к залу спиной и налила себе немного пунша в стакан: пить она не собиралась, но для прикрытия — самое то.

Она попыталась отойти от стола, но случайно натолкнулась на слишком близко подошедшего парня и чуть было не пролила напиток ему на грудь.

— Твою мать, ты что творишь?!

Роза подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Иеремией Финком. Тот открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, но слова так и застряли в горле — он внимательно рассмотрел стоящую перед ним девушку и тут же изменился в лице. 

Сердце Розы замерло — она узнала того самого Иеремию Финка, который утром хищно обхватил её за талию — его хитрое лицо, плохо прячущее похоть за маской джентльмена, было одинаковым независимо от измерения.

Роза мысленно собралась с силами и изобразила на лице глупейшую из улыбок — может быть, Финку была интересна только неприступная умная Розалинда, а к круглой идиотке Рэйчел он будет равнодушен?

— Ой, извини! Я ничего на тебя не вылила?

Финк расплылся в своей фирменной улыбке «я залезу к тебе в трусы».

— Нет, котёночек, ни капельки. Как тебя зовут, крошка?

Роза постаралась выглядеть ещё глупее.

— Я Рэйчел! А ты?

— Иеремия Финк, хозяин вечера. Но для тебя просто Джереми, куколка.

Роза с простодушным видом протянула ему руку. Он рассмеялся и крепко пожал её в ответ, крепче, чем того требовала субординация.

— Откуда ты, Рэйчел?

— Ой, я приехала из Лос-Анджелеса, мама сказала, что тут клёво и всё такое, и я очень не хотела, но она сказала, что здесь лучшие курсы по фотографии, а я очень хочу быть модным фотографом, ну типа работать с моделями и на показах и всё такое, поэтому я и согласилась, я просто обожаю фотографировать, и, короче, буду тут учиться, и я познакомилась в универе с девчонками, и, короче...

— Странно, я думал, что ты сама модель. Выглядишь просто отпадно.

Роза глупо рассмеялась.

— Ой ну что ты, какая я модель, я просто клёвая девчонка, которая любит фоткать, ну и моду тоже любит и вообще... Очень крутая тусовка! Такая атмосфера, люди и выпивка — просто отпад!

Финк хищно улыбнулся.

— Лучше, чем в Лос-Анджелесе?

— Ну не сравнивай! Там всё вообще по-другому! Вечеринки на пляже, пьяный угар, лучшие диджеи и куча молодых сексуальных актёров! Тут всё... серьёзнее что ли.

К чаше с пуншем потянулась какая-то девушка, и Финк, будто бы желая освободить проход, приобнял Розу за бёдра и крепко прижался к ней сзади. Она едва сдержалась, чтобы не дёрнуться от страха и омерзения, но вовремя взяла себя в руки и снова залилась глупым смехом.

— Ой! Осторожнее!

— Конечно осторожнее, куколка. Мы будем очень осторожны. Конечно, у нас нет актёров и диджеев, но есть много чего поинтереснее. Тебе понравится.

Ситуацию во второй раз за вечер спас Альберт Финк, который с очень заёбанным видом вырос прямо перед ними.

— Блядь, Джерри! Механик разъебал целый ящик розового вина, и, короче, такими темпами через полчаса мы вообще останемся без бухла! Что делать?

Иеремия раздражённо зарычал и хищно скрючил пальцы на бедрах Розы — отпускать свою добычу категорически не хотелось. Наконец, он нехотя убрал руки, слегка наклонился и промурлыкал на ухо:

— Ничего, кисонька, у нас весь вечер впереди. Иди пока во двор, послушай нашу местную кавер-группу, а потом я сам тебя найду. Расскажешь мне, лучше они ваших калифорнийских ребят или нет.

Оба Финка затерялись в толпе, и Роза с облегчением выдохнула. Местный Иеремия был таким же отвратительным, как и в её измерении. Но что ещё можно было от него ожидать?

В конце концов, Финк поделился с ней крайне важной информацией — у него на вечеринке выступала кавер-группа. Вот и ответ на вопрос, как Роберт сюда попал. Роза поспешила во внутренний двор, где уже собралась приличная толпа. Ей удалось занять стратегически удобное место — подальше от центра танцпола возле раскидистого куста — она оставалась в тени, но обзор на сцену, а в особенности на синтезатор, был просто великолепный. Она затаила дыхание и принялась ждать.

Двор погрузился в полумрак, и весь свет сфокусировался на сцене. Музыканты стали один за другим подниматься на сцену, приветствуя оживленно гудящую толпу. И вот наконец...

Роза забыла как дышать.

Он был именно таким, каким она его себе представляла.

Высокий, худой и бесстыдно рыжий, лицо усыпано веснушками, а щёки покрыты двухдневной щетиной; он мягко улыбался и приветливо махал толпе. Но его глаза, огромные голубые глаза, были пронизаны такой грустью, что у Розы отчаянно заныло сердце, и она невольно прижала к груди руку.

Боже. Какой же красивый. Какой же несчастный.

Роза возненавидела себя ещё сильнее.

Группа начала играть, и как оказалось, Роберт был ещё и вокалистом. Пусть у него был не самый сильный голос, Роберт с лихвой компенсировал недостатки харизмой и мягкой улыбкой, которая выручала его в непростые моменты. Публика была очарована, и Роза даже не заметила, как покинула укрытие и приблизилась к сцене. Так же незаметно пролетело и несколько песен; Роза с удивлением обнаружила, что пританцовывает и подпевает очередному хиту. Наконец, первое отделение концерта подошло к концу; Роберт с радостной улыбкой подмигнул толпе и хрипло сказал в микрофон:

— Напоследок, ребята, песня для тех, кто так же безумно влюблён по уши, как и я.

Роза, которая к этому моменту подобралась к самой сцене, охнула от резкой боли в сердце. Безумно влюблён?.. Как и он?..

Ну да. Наивно было предполагать, что такой красавец, как Роберт, одинок. Что Роза — единственный важный человек в его жизни. Человек из 120 символов раз в пять минут. 

Роза пошатнулась от внезапно нахлынувшей слабости, и схватилась за край сцены, едва сохранив равновесие. Она стояла в опасной близости от Роберта — но теперь ей было всё равно. Яркие прожекторы слепили музыкантов, да и он точно не станет искать её в толпе...

Роберт отодвинулся от микрофона и склонился над синтезатором, чтобы изменить режим игры. Закончив приготовления, он улыбнулся клавишам и тихо — но недостаточно тихо, чтобы это не услышали первые ряды — сказал:

— Ро, эта песня для нас.

На счёт три группа заиграла «Electric Love» Гарретта Борнса.

Роза тряслась всем телом, и какая-то девушка даже спросила, всё ли у неё в порядке. Она с улыбкой отмахнулась, мол, перебрала немного, но всё хорошо.

Ничего не было хорошо.

Прямо сейчас в двух метрах от неё Роберт играл её самую любимую песню, перед этим посвятив её им двоим. 

Ничего вообще не было хорошо.

«Baby, you’re like lightning in the bottle», — задорно пел Роберт со счастливой улыбкой на лице, и Роза невольно растянула губы в такой же счастливой улыбке, пусть её взгляд и расплылся от навернувшихся на глаза слёз. Боже мой, если вдруг, абсолютно случайно, невероятным образом, непонятно как, почему-то Роберт тоже был в неё влюблён...

Он закончил петь, залившись радостным смехом, утонувшим в одобрительном рёве толпы; Роза не выдержала и последовала его примеру. Они оба стояли и смеялись от счастья, пока не поняли, что смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза.

Они синхронно осеклись и замолчали; Роберт приоткрыл рот и опустил плечи, словно внутри у него надломился стержень, на котором держалось его тело. Ещё немного и...

Это было фиаско. Нужно было срочно бежать.

Зачем нужно было бежать, Роза так до конца не осознала — она резко сорвалась с места и рванула сквозь толпу к выходу. Роберт всё равно не сможет покинуть сцену, не попрощавшись со зрителями и не спустившись по служебной лестнице, поэтому у неё была фора — драгоценное время, за которое она успеет...

— Куда намылилась, крошка?

Иеремия Финк неожиданно возник с фланга и движением заправского тяжелоатлета подхватил её на руки и закинул на плечо. От неожиданности и страха Розалинда потеряла дар речи; Финк же стремительно поднялся вверх по лестнице и чуть ли не бегом отправился вдоль по коридору. Розалинде оставалось только тщетно тянуть руки к беспечно смеющейся пьяной толпе, которая, казалось, вообще не заметила их двоих.

Финк залетел в одну из многочисленных комнат и буквально бросил Розалинду на кровать; она еле слышно охнула, больно ударившись головой о изголовье. Финк закрыл за собой дверь и прошипел:

— Рэйчел, да? Студентка по обмену? Интересно, но никто из присутствующих понятия не имеет, кто ты такая. Даже староста потока курса фотографии.

Роза нервно сглотнула. Финк же продолжал:

— Более того — приглашение, которое ты показала Механику на входе, на самом деле принадлежит некому Р. Лютесу. Ты никак не можешь им быть, потому что этот самый некий Р. Лютес сейчас на сцене развлекает моих гостей.

Он сел на кровать и погладил Розу по коленке. Она судорожно дёрнулась, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше от Финка, но тот крепко ухватил её за ногу и не позволил сдвинуться ни на сантиметр.

— Ничего, котёночек, с этим уёбком я поговорю отдельно. Он должен мне просто астрономическую сумму денег, и с его стороны было просто неслыханным хамством и величайшей неосторожностью...

Он медленно провёл рукой по её ноге, пока не дотянулся до плотно сжатых бёдер и с усилием не пропихнул ладонь между ними. 

— ...Привести ко мне такую прелестную невинную куколку как ты, малышка. 

Финк резким движением забрался на кровать с ногами и навис над ней; обхватив подбородок Розы, он внимательно рассмотрел её лицо со всех сторон, пока наконец не расхохотался.

— Да ты похожа на него, как две капли воды! Ты что, его сестра? Сестра-близнец? Вот это новости!

Роза изо всех сил отпихнула Финка от себя и просипела:

— Отвали от меня... Тварь...

Тот радостно рассмеялся и с размаха ударил её по лицу. 

— Вы посмотрите, какая тигрица! Детка, ты просто поразительно хороша, не могу поверить, что твой брат сам принёс мне тебя на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой! 

Роза держалась изо всех сил, но её лихорадочно трясло от беззвучных рыданий, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Эта дрожь не смогла укрыться от Финка, и тот с ласковой улыбкой маньяка погладил Розу по той щеке, которую с минуту назад он беспощадно ударил. 

— Смотри, малышка, всё предельно просто: ты же любишь своего братика, правда? Конечно любишь, он же такой у тебя хороший, такой молодец. 

Он наклонился к её уху и провёл по нему языком; Розу передёрнуло от страха и отвращения, что вызвало у Финка издевательский смешок. 

— Тише, кисонька. Твой братишка задолжал мне большие деньги, но ты можешь ему очень сильно помочь. Сейчас ты снимешь с себя курточку, потом всю остальную одёжку и тихонько раздвинешь свои прелестные ножки. Если будешь хорошей девочкой и будешь молчать, то сможешь увидеть братишку живым и здоровым... Почти что здоровым. По крайней мере, мы оставим ему оба глазика, а если ты очень постараешься меня порадовать, то и пару зубиков. Ну что, согласна?

Он слез с Розы, и она поняла, что всё это время почти не дышала. 

Жгучие слёзы так и просились наружу, и Роза проклинала себя, свою безответственность и сегодняшний вечер, который превратил её хулиганскую выходку в настоящий ад. Яркая картинка, как Механик безжалостно бьёт Роберта по красивому исхудавшему лицу, настолько ясно встала перед глазами, что она стащила с себя куртку и со злостью бросила в Финка. Тот с радостным смехом перехватил куртку в полёте и аккуратно свернул и положил рядом с собой. 

— Ты мой умненький тигрёночек, так держать! Не волнуйся, плакать можно, я не против. Теперь давай маечку. 

Роза замялась. Происходящее до этого момента казалось ей каким-то больным кошмарным сном, но сейчас, подцепив холодными пальцами край футболки, она ясно осознала реальность момента. Сейчас Иеремия Финк её изнасилует. Потом он отправится избивать Роберта. Возможно, шантажировать его так же, как и её. Возможно...

Роза представила, как Финк насилует её на глазах у Роберта, и не смогла сдержать громкий судорожный всхлип. 

Финк снова навис над ней и обхватил её горло мощной ладонью.

— Я что-то непонятно сказал?! Снимай с себя свою чёртову майку!

— Снимай с неё свою чёртову жопу, уёбок.

Финк обернулся. Роберт размахнулся и врезал ему прямо в глаз. 

Роза воспользовалась моментом и изо всех сил толкнула Финка в сторону. Тот ударился затылком о тумбочку и грузно осел на пол.

Несколько секунд Лютесы тяжело дышали, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Наконец, Роберт протянул к Розе руку и хрипло прошептал:

— Ро?.. Ро, ты...

Финк с гневным рыком сбил Роберта с ног, как следует приложив головой о деревянный пол. Роберт застонал от боли и на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве; этого было достаточно чтобы Финк обхватил его за горло руками и как следует сжал.

— ЛЮТЕС, ТЫ — ПОКОЙНИК!!! — проревел он, вдавливая большими пальцами кадык Роберта вглубь шеи. 

Роза лихорадочно шарила глазами по комнате в поисках хоть чего-нибудь; Финк же продолжал:

— Я же говорил тебе, что таким макаром ты долго не протянешь! И тут ты делаешь мне такой прекрасный подарок, который практически с лихвой окупает все твои долги, а потом в самый последний момент решаешь передумать? Ничего, ничего, так даже лучше. Как ты думаешь, твоей сестрёнке понравится секс с видом на твоё мертвое тело? Я...

«Дикий мустанг», кабинетная скульптура образца начала 20 века, с противным чавканьем опустилась на затылок Финка. Недосказанная фраза застряла у него в горле, и он повалился набок, позволив Роберту снова начать судорожно дышать, хватая губами воздух. 

Роза обессиленно кинула тяжелый бюст лошади на кровать. Она только что убила человека. Она только что...

В дверь постучали. 

— Босс, всё в порядке?

Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

Роза изобразила приглушённый стон и рыдания. За дверью кто-то неловко заворочался, и раздражённый голос пробормотал:

— Так бы и сказал, что нашёл очередную кису, а то исчез, ни слуху ни духу...

Благодаря небеса за исключительную тупость Механика, Роза подхватила Роберта под руки и помогла встать. 

— Быстрее, Роберт, окно!

Роберт кивнул и слегка пошатнулся; Роза на секунду испугалась, что у него сотрясение. Она помогла ему выбраться из окна и выпрыгнула следом; к счастью, прямо под окном рос густой круглый куст, здорово смягчивший падение. Роберт подал Розе руку и на автомате стряхнул с её плеча прилипший листок. Они переглянулись — и тут же кинулись бежать, вихрем миновав ворота, и остановились, только когда пулей влетели в первый попавшийся автобус. Двери закрылись, и автобус, скрипя шинами, пополз дальше по маршруту; они же рухнули на ближайшее сиденье как подкошенные, тяжело дыша и держась за больные бока. Роберт крепко обнял Розу за плечи и прижал к себе, а она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и позволила душащим рыданиям вырваться наружу.

***

— Ро, вот скажи мне: каким местом ты вообще думала?!

Они направлялись к складу; Роберт отчитывал Розу, активно жестикулируя, а она шла рядом, обхватив себя руками, и молча плакала.

— Мы же договорились! Что мы с тобой завтра вместе откроем разрыв, контролируя процесс с обеих сторон! Ты вообще понимаешь, какой опасности ты себя подвергла?! А если бы машина взорвалась? Контрольная точка сбросила параметры? Разрыв оказался нестабильным? Чёрт подери, Ро, это было полным безумием!

Он снял куртку и накинул Розе на плечи.

— А когда я увидел, как Финк нависает над тобой, я вообще голову потерял! Он же маньяк, который безнаказанно творит, что хочет! Из-за него одна девушка даже руки на себя наложила! Я так испугался, я так боялся, что он... тебя...

Роза покрепче обняла себя и зло выпалила:

— Но брать у него деньги ты почему-то не боялся.

Роберт раздражённо зарычал и пнул подвернувшуюся под ноги бутылку.

— Потому что он не задавал вопросов! Не мог же я заявиться в банк и сказать: «Добрый вечер, дайте денег, очень хочу, знаете ли, дыру в пространстве проделать!»

— Ты мог хотя бы мне сказать, что у тебя проблемы с деньгами! Я же понятия не имела, что ты буквально впроголодь живёшь из-за меня и моей грёбанной машины!

— И что бы ты тогда сделала?!

— Не знаю! Повременила бы! Не капала бы тебе на мозги! Оставила бы в покое и дала бы твоей жизни наладиться!

— Не наладилась бы моя жизнь! Ро, я в такой глубокой грёбаной жопе, ты и понятия не имеешь! Я всю жизнь жрал дерьмо большой ложкой, чувствовал себя полнейшим ничтожеством! И тут, когда мне казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, в моей жизни появилась ты! Ро, ты не представляешь, каково это — когда просыпаешься утром не с очередной гениальной идеей как бы поскорее сдохнуть, а с улыбкой и мыслью, что сегодня ты станешь на шаг ближе к встрече с самой восхитительной девушкой во вселенной, для которой даже ткань бытия — это пустяк, временное препятствие на пути к её цели!

Роберт остановился и, часто моргая, посмотрел на небо.

— Ро, если бы не ты, то я...

Роза крепко обхватила его руками и уткнулась носом в грудь. Казалось, они простояли так вечность, пока Роберт не зарылся лицом в её растрёпанные волосы и не прошептал на ухо:

— Ро, надо идти.

Роза взяла его за руку, и некоторое время они шли молча. Затем она внезапно осознала, что её снова трясёт. Понять причину своего состояния она не могла. Страх, холод... Боль? 

...Желание броситься к Роберту на шею и зацеловать до полусмерти?

Роберт помотал головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с щёк болезненный румянец, и хрипло сказал:

— Я не помню свою мать — она скончалась, когда я был совсем ребёнком. Отец заработал первый инсульт, когда мне было 13. Потом ещё три инсульта за год — и он умер, оставив за собой только бесконечные медицинские счета. До 18 лет я жил с бабушкой по маминой линии — это было самое счастливое время в моей жизни. Потом её не стало, и я понял, что меня в нашем родном городе больше ничего не держало. Я был абсолютно один, без гроша в кармане, без дома, без друзей. Отличная возможность начать жизнь с нуля.

Роза крепко сжала его руку.

— Я приехал сюда в надежде со временем поступить в университет. Много работал, ещё больше учился — мне повезло познакомиться с ребятами, которые обеспечили мне доступ к библиотеке. Тогда я и увлёкся квантовой физикой, а позже узнал о ежегодной научной ярмарке. За три года я сумел сколотить небольшую финансовую подушку и принялся за работу. Я трудился день и ночь, мечтая получить заветный грант. А затем абсолютно случайно узнал, что все гранты выделяются семьёй Финка. Точнее, непосредственно сам Иеремия решает, кому дать возможность поступить, а кому нет. А дальше...думаю, дальше ты уже всё поняла. Я начал с ним общаться, со временем задолжал ему денег, и понеслась. Для постройки машины мне нужно было ещё больше денег. Деньги, деньги, деньги. Пришлось сократить траты до минимума, переселиться на склад, но долги росли. Ну и хер с ними. По правде говоря, планы на жизнь после открытия разрыва у меня были весьма... расплывчатыми.

Перед дверью склада Роза растерянно хлопнула себя по бокам.

— Ключ... Он остался в моей куртке...

Роберт улыбнулся и достал из-под майки ключ, висевший на шее на толстой цепочке.

— Всегда со мной.

Он с легкостью отпёр замок, который в измерении Розы всегда немного заедал. Заметив радостное удивление у неё на лице, Роберт улыбнулся.

— Одинаковые замки? И почему я не удивлён?

Они зашли внутрь, и Роберт бегло осмотрел комнату. Его лицо искривилось.

— Боже мой, ну у меня и срач! И это я так живу? Пиздец.

Он поспешно застелил постель пледом и жестом пригласил Розу присесть. Она осторожно опустилась на матрас, благодаря всех богов за то, что Роберт не заметил следов пребывания в его постели кого-то постороннего. Тем временем, тот кружил по складу, лихорадочно пытаясь привести его в порядок. Наконец, он опустился перед мини-холодильником и с тяжелым вздохом осмотрел его содержимое.

— Мне даже угостить тебя нечем. Сидр будешь?

Роза словила холодную банку. Вишнёвый. Её любимый.

Роберт тяжело опустился на матрас рядом с ней и грустно улыбнулся.

— Вот пришла бы ты согласно плану, всё было бы иначе. Я бы за сегодня заработал денег и отвёл бы тебя в приличную кафешку. В то крутое кафе-мороженое, где они вафли сами пекут!

— ...С клубничным сиропом?

— И ванильным мороженым.

— Обожаю.

— Я тоже.

Роза сделала большой глоток из банки и протянула её Роберту.

— Зато я познакомилась с тобой, который ты сам, а не с тобой, который тот-кто-в-голове-у-Роберта-выглядит-достаточно-круто. И кстати да, привет. Мы же даже толком не поздоровались друг с другом.

Роберт рассмеялся и взял банку.

— И точно! Ну-ка, давай.

Он развернулся, выпрямил спину, сделал серьёзное лицо и галантно подал ей руку.

— Будем знакомы, Роберт Фрэнсис Лютес, разнорабочий, нытик, нищеброд, специалист во всём понемногу.

Роза едва сдержала смех, однако тоже придала себе как можно более строгий вид и пожала протянутую руку.

— Розалинда Фрэнсис Лютес, физик-теоретик, богатая сука, специалист по самогрызению и несанкционированным путешествиям между мирами.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Роберт заёрзал на месте.

— Эээм... Допустим, поздоровались. А что дальше?

Роза отвела взгляд и улыбнулась. Она множество раз репетировала момент встречи — что она скажет, как себя поведёт в том или ином случае. Но сейчас, сидя напротив Роберта так близко, что их колени тёрлись при каждом движении, Роза абсолютно точно понимала — самым подходящим был тот вариант, который она неоднократно с раздраженным мычанием отметала на задворки сознания.

Она обняла лицо Роберта ладонями и притянула к себе, запечатлев у него на губах короткий нежный поцелуй.

— Приятно познакомиться, Роберт Лютес.

В него как будто молния ударила — он застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами и банкой сидра в трясущейся руке. Наконец, Роберт замотал головой, выходя из оцепенения.

— Нет-нет-нет. Стоп.

Он осторожно отставил банку на безопасное расстояние.

— Я бы точно ничего лишнего не держал. Так вот...

Он обхватил Розу, прижав к себе, и они снова поцеловались, на этот раз дольше, глубже — так, как Роза представляла этот поцелуй множество раз. Она ощущала себя главной героиней «Дневников принцессы» — только вместо поднятой ножки рука, зарытая в его рыжей шевелюре.

Роберт осторожно уложил Розу на матрас, и она опустилась головой на подушку, на которой буквально часов пять назад фантазировала о чём-то подобном. Роза уткнулась носом в волосы Роберта и рассмеялась — она была девственницей, и перспектива потерять эту самую девственность на матрасе на складе, занимаясь любовью с собой же, показалась ей безумно смешной.

Роберт отвлёкся от её шеи, на которой старательно работал над созданием самого яркого засоса, который только можно себе представить, и посмотрел на неё, пытаясь понять причину смеха. Затем его глаза расширились от ужаса, и он со стоном завалился прямо на грязный пол. Роза возмущённо поджала губы.

— Роберт!

— Что Роберт? Тебя буквально полтора часа назад пытались изнасиловать! И тут я такой классный-прекрасный что делаю?..

Роза перекатилась на бок, притянула его к себе и легонько укусила за кончик носа.

— Ещё раз сравнишь себя с этим обмудком, и я надеру тебе жопу так, что сидеть не сможешь до старости!

Роберт фыркнул и в отместку укусил её за подбородок.

— Я серьёзно. Это вообще-то тяжелая психологическая травма, и ты её даже до конца не осознала пока что! Я не хочу своими инсинуациями закреплять твой негативный опыт!

Роза со смехом сползла с матраса и села на Роберта верхом.

— Не забывай, что мы всё ещё один и тот же человек. Так что технически, то чем мы с тобой сейчас собираемся заниматься — это чистой воды мастурбация.

Роберт подавился воздухом и закашлялся, но вскоре кашель его перешёл в хохот.

— Господи, Ро, это пиздец! Кошмар какой!

Роза задумчиво приложила к губам палец.

— Ну да, фактически ты просто собираешься себе подрочить. А я... я как хуманизация твоей правой руки...

— Боже мой, Роза, перестань! Ааааааа!

Роберт буквально орал от смеха, а Роза, воодушевлённая успехом, окончательно добила несчастного, сунув руки ему под футболку, — она точно знала где Роберту будет щекотно.

Наконец, он потянул Розу на себя — она повалилась поверх него и уткнулась носом в основание его шеи. Так они пролежали ещё с минуту, крепко обхватив друг друга руками, а затем Роберт тихо прошептал:

— Ро, как ты меня нашла?

— В нашем мире у Финка тоже сегодня вечеринка. Я подумала, что этот город слишком тесен для двух мощных тусовок в один вечер. К тому же ты сам говорил, что играешь в группе, а какое крупное событие обходится без живой музыки? Вот я и сложила два и два.

— Шерлок Холмс бы просто усрался.

— Да ладно тебе! Это же элементарно! Другой вопрос — как ты меня узнал? Ведь я точно не могла там быть! По моему первоначальному плану ты вообще не должен был меня увидеть...

— ...Ты шпионила за мной?

Роза покраснела и боднула Роберта головой. Тот тихо рассмеялся.

— Очаровательно. Давай я тебе кое-что покажу.

Он засунул руку под матрас и извлёк из-под него тонкий альбом в чёрной кожаной обложке.

— Посмотри.

Роза снова села и взяла альбом у него из рук. Она открыла его на первой попавшейся странице и едва сдержала возглас удивления. Весь разворот был изрисован её портретами: в профиль, в анфас, с распущенными волосами и с хвостиком, в платье, на которое она давно засматривалась в витрине одного из бутиков, в рубашке вроде её повседневного стиля, в той футболке, которую она у него украла, и даже...

Роза перевернула страницу.

— Ого.

Роберт густо покраснел и закрыл лицо руками.

— Не обращай внимания! Это я так...фантазировал.

Роза мягко улыбнулась и отложила альбом в сторону.

— У тебя настоящий талант.

— Да не то чтобы талант... Я просто видел тебя такой и не мог удержаться, чтобы не зарисовывать приходящие образы. Я...я знал, как ты будешь выглядеть. Поэтому и заметил тебя там, в толпе.

Роза потянулась и посмотрела на Роберта из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что тебе пора переходить на рисование с натуры.

Роберт расплылся в довольной улыбке и заложил руки за голову.

— Это точно. Вид передо мной открывается просто восхитительный, так и просится на карандаш.

Роза как бы случайно заёрзала на нём взад-вперёд.

— Ну я вижу. Так уже наточил свой карандаш, острее некуда.

Роберт тихо охнул и сжал руками её бёдра.

— Господи, Ро, я...

Роза наклонилась и прижала к его губам палец.

— Тсссс! Мы один и тот же человек, забыл? Я уже знаю всё, что ты хочешь сказать.

Она прогнулась в спине и запустила руку в волосы.

— Вот сейчас тебе хочется снять с себя майку и посмотреть наконец на свои сиськи. А ещё хочется их потрогать и проверить свою гипотезу о том, что твои ладони идеально под них подходят. И да, действительно, этот трюк с волосами подсмотрен в нашей любимой порнушке, и ты сейчас не знаешь, что круче: тот факт, что в моём исполнении это выглядит ещё сексуальнее, или то, что тебя возбуждают одни и те же вещи независимо от пола.

Роберт откинул голову и закрыл ладонью покрасневшее от смущения лицо.

— Мне уже становится не по себе! Такое чувство, что я собираюсь переспать с профессором Ксавье!

Роза резким движением сняла майку, отбросила её куда-то в сторону и прижала два пальца к виску.

— ...Хочешь быть Магнето?..

— Блядь, Роза!

— А что? Сделаешь рукой красиво, и бах! Лифчик уже сам расстегнулся и улетел, ничего делать не надо.

Роберт улыбнулся и поднял ладонь, изобразив на лице напряжение.

— Бах!

Роза картинно закатила глаза и завела руки за спину.

— О нет! Какая-то сверхъестественная сила лишает меня нижнего белья!

Она быстро расстегнула крючки лифчика и скинула его, отправив составлять компанию майке.

У Роберта было такое лицо, будто он сейчас умрёт.

— Боже, они...

— ...Точно такие же, как и на рисунках. Ты уже видел меня столько раз...

Роза отвела взгляд.

— ...Что я даже не смущаюсь.

Роберт резко поднялся, потянувшись за поцелуем, но Роза со смехом отклонилась и пересела на матрас.

— Ну уж нет, я буквально пару минут назад хохотала от мысли, что потеряю девственность на матрасе в складском помещении, а теперь ты предлагаешь прямо на полу? Это уже слишком! Иди ко мне.

Роберта не пришлось просить дважды — он в тот же момент оказался рядом, прижавшись губами в жадном, голодном поцелуе, а руками словно пытаясь прикоснуться ко всему её телу одновременно. Роза притянула к груди его ладонь, и она, большая, огрубевшая от частой физической работы, идеально легла поверх чувствительного возбуждённого соска.

Роза и Роберт. Подходящие по всем параметрам. Друг друга стоящие. Словно для этого они и были созданы. 

Роза с недовольным стоном потянула Роберта за край футболки, и он буквально сорвал её с себя, с треском разорвав горловину.

— Боже, Роберт!

Они остановились на мгновение, чтобы встретиться взглядами и обменяться улыбками. Затем Роза медленно расстегнула сначала пуговицу, а затем и молнию ширинки на джинсах Роберта. 

— Так осторожно это делаешь, будто раньше времени рождественский подарок разворачиваешь. 

Роза осторожно провела кончиками пальцев по всей длине. Роберт резко выдохнул, и она губами словила его дыхание, ответив коротким радостным стоном. 

— Не поверишь, но про подарок ты прямо в точку попал. 

Она перевела взгляд ниже и не смогла сдержать возглас удивления:

— Нихера себе, Кельвин Кляйн?!

Роберт мягко рассмеялся и нежно поцеловал её грудь. 

— В день открытия магазина я здорово помог с разгрузкой товара, а они вместо денег заплатили мне трусами. Ну тоже хорошо, ношу вот. 

Роза пожала плечами и с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Нет, ну ты какой-то абсолютно невозможный! Абсолютно!

— А они, между прочим, очень удобные!

— Не сомневаюсь! Я, например, не могу себе позволить такое удовольствие, ношу обычное бельё!

Роберт вскинул брови и улыбнулся уголком рта — жалобы Розы нисколько его не впечатлили. Он протянул руку к её ширинке, расстегнул сначала пуговицу, а потом и молнию, после чего восхищённо присвистнул.

— Если ты вот это вот красное кружевное называешь "обычным бельём", то я боюсь спросить, что для тебя тогда "необычное"...

Роза смутилась и отвела взгляд.

— Так вышло! Всё остальное было в стирке, да и вообще...

Она направила его ладонь в расстёгнутую молнию джинсов, по кружеву и ниже, плотно прижимаясь к его пальцам. Роберт резко выдохнул.

— Боже, Ро, ты даже через...

— Да. Так что переставай сводить себя с ума ожиданием. Пожалуйста.

Она легла на спину, и Роберт навис над ней, сохранив только одну точку касания, губы к губам. Затем он направился ниже, к шее, к ключицам и ниже, и когда он наконец спустился к низу её живота, Роза была на грани то ли оргазма, то ли потери сознания. Роберт словно отыгрывался за нарушенное обещание — поспешила, а теперь, будь любезна, подожди.

— Роберт, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Скорее!

Роза запустила пальцы к нему в волосы и подняла его голову — глаза Роберта были на мокром месте.

— Боже, Роберт, чего ты?

Он нежно провёл пальцами по красному кружеву.

— Роза, я...

— Стесняешься своей девственности? Ничего страшного, тут мы с тобой в одной лодке. А если не уверен, куда что совать, то можешь загуглить.

Роберт грустно рассмеялся и легонько поцеловал её живот.

— Ну нет, я столько раз представлял себе этот момент, что ошибиться не смогу точно. Просто... Тебе будет больно...

— Пустяки. Я слишком долго ждала, чтобы меня это волновало.

— И у меня даже резинки нет...

— Ничего страшного. Вовремя достанешь.

Роберт раздражённо фыркнул и показал Розе свои дрожащие пальцы.

— Не достану! Ты только посмотри на меня! Я едва себя контролирую! Как ты можешь так легко об этом говорить?

Роза потянула его наверх, и он подчинился, взъерошенный и растерянный; она прижалась к его пересохшим губам, нежно, мягко, словно пытаясь забрать всю нерешительность и страх. 

— Потому что я доверяю себе. Полностью и безоговорочно.

— Ро, но мы же... Мы же как брат и сестра! Близнецы! Если я тебя... Если ты... У нас получится...

Роза прижала Роберта к груди и тяжело выдохнула в его волосы.

— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сейчас проблема следующая: мои джинсы всё ещё на месте. Причём что на мне, что на мне.

Роберт тихо фыркнул, и Роза не смогла сдержать смех.

— Напоминаю, что ты собираешься потерять девственность во время мастурбации, так что технически...

Он не дал договорить, поцеловал прямо в приоткрытый рот, рыча, кусаясь, собирая губами каждый её стон. Роза приподняла бедра, помогая Роберту полностью себя раздеть. Воздух стал густым и терпким, их дыхания смешались; казалось, что она начала слышать мысли Роберта в своей голове. Сводящая с ума всепоглощающая страсть, накопившееся за долгие месяцы почти что животное желание и бесконечная, бесконечная нежность, которую невозможно выразить словами.

Роберт на мгновение отстранился, чтобы обвести её голодным взглядом: тяжёлое дыхание, припухшие влажные губы, дрожащие ресницы... Роза словно смотрела в зеркало. Она положила ладонь на его щёку и посмотрела в глаза.

— Роберт. Пожалуйста. Займись со мной любовью.

Он нервно облизал пересохшие губы и широко улыбнулся.

— Ни в чём не могу себе отказать.

Роберт начал стягивать с себя джинсы, и Роза со стоном закрыла глаза, в предвкушении закусив губу. Ещё мгновение — и больше не существовало ничего, кроме этого склада, старого жёсткого матраса, горячего дыхания на шее и ладоней, мягко, но настойчиво разводящих её ноги всё шире и шире...

Снаружи раздался вой приближающейся сирены.

Они в ужасе застыли, до последнего надеясь, что им просто послышалось. Затем, точно по команде, они одновременно вскочили на ноги; Роберт, подтягивая на ходу джинсы, выглянул на улицу, а Роза бросилась к своему рюкзаку и проверила, на месте ли пульт.

Когда Роберт закрыл дверь и повернулся к Розе, он был белый как мел.

— Ро, это полиция.

Роза хрустнула костяшками пальцев, натянула украденную ранее футболку и собрала волосы в хвост.

— Так, собирай вещи, а я пока придумаю чем подпереть дверь. Разрыв открывается примерно за секунд двадцать, мы...

— Что?..

Роберт как будто выпал из реальности. Роза закатила глаза, подошла к нему и легонько похлопала по щекам.

— Что-что, дурила, мы переезжаем! Собирайся, говорю, бери всё, что тебе важно, остальное докупим на месте. Давай, мало времени.

Роберт недоверчиво замотал головой.

— Нет... Что ты, нет, боже...

— ЭТО ПОЛИЦИЯ, ВЫ ОКРУЖЕНЫ! ВЫХОДИТЕ С ПОДНЯТЫМИ РУКАМИ!

Роза поморщилась от громкого звука.

— Ро, не тупи! Ты в полной жопе, у тебя долгов на несколько тысяч долларов, тебя собираются арестовать, и ты думаешь, что я тебя кину здесь одного и спокойненько уйду к себе? Сейчас, блядь, бегу и падаю! Давай, давай, давай!

Роберт нахмурился и обхватил себя руками.

— Розалинда, милая, ты меня совсем не знаешь. Я могу оказаться кем угодно, я могу вычудить что угодно...

— Роберт, я убила человека. Бюстом лошади. Думаешь, сможешь меня переплюнуть?

Роза нервно рассмеялась, размазывая рукой по лицу слёзы. Роберт слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой. Ему было нечего возразить.

Из-за двери послышался громкий возмущённый крик:

— Шериф Слейт, эти обмудки убили моего брата! Какого хуя вы всё ещё не разъебали этот сарай к чертям собачьим?!

— Слушай сюда, щенок, закон здесь я, и действую я согласно правилам. Они всё равно в ловушке и бежать им некуда.

Снова оглушительный голос:

— ЭТО ПОЛИЦИЯ! ВЫ ОБВИНЯЕТЕСЬ В УБИЙСТВЕ ИЕРЕМИИ ФИНКА! ВЫХОДИТЕ С ВЫСОКО ПОДНЯТЫМИ РУКАМИ, ИНАЧЕ МЫ ОТКРОЕМ ОГОНЬ НА ПОРАЖЕНИЕ.

Роза взяла Роберта за руки и прижала его ладони к своему лицу.

— Роберт. Я... Я нуждаюсь в тебе, как ни в ком другом. Я хочу тебя сильнее, чем кого-либо в этой жизни...

— Стоп. Это что, Дафт Панк? «Something about us»?..

Розалинда с раздражённым стоном закатила глаза.

— Да, окей, я не мастер красивых признаний, и Дафт Панк сформулировал это очень ёмко и по делу, да и вообще, если ты такой умный, то знаешь что там далее по тексту и...

Роберт прервал её поцелуем.

— Я определённо точно не смогу без тебя жить. И я люблю тебя так сильно, как никогда ещё не любил.

Роза обвила рукой его шею и прижала к себе.

— Тогда не тормози и собирай вещи. На моём складе матраса нет, и до дома нам ещё долго ехать.

Роберт нервно рассмеялся.

— Но... Но всё, что мне необходимо, уже со мной — паспорт, кошелёк... У меня ничего нет, Роза! У меня ничего нет.

— Неправда. Теперь у тебя есть я.

— ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ЧЕРЕЗ ТРИ МИНУТЫ ОТКРЫВАЕМ ОГОНЬ НА ПОРАЖЕНИЕ!

Роза раздражённо фыркнула.

— Мы за это время успеем ещё сидр допить!

Роберт вышел на середину комнаты и схватился за голову.

— Роза, нет! Я не могу!

— Что?

— Мы не можем это всё так оставить! Представь, если они начнут исследовать машину и поймут, для чего она предназначена! Это будет катастрофа! Ты иди, а я останусь, уничтожу машину и...

Роза пихнула его локтем в бок и нажала на кнопку активации процесса разрыва пространства.

— Как маленький, честное слово.

Когда проход стабилизировался, Роза закинула в него свою одежду вместе с рюкзаком, а затем шагнула следом. Через несколько секунд она снова показалась в разрыве, держа в руках канистру с бензином. Невозмутимо переступив через границу между мирами, будто бы через заборчик вокруг клумбы, она кивнула головой в сторону разрыва и сказала остолбеневшему Роберту:

— Там в углу красный баллон стоит. Тащи сюда. И ширинку застегни.

Когда Роберт аккуратно перенёс баллон в своё измерение, Роза уже заканчивала поливать бензином стены и кучу книг. Наконец, она отбросила канистру и повернулась к Роберту.

— Точно ничего не нужно?

Тот замотал головой. Она улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Ставь баллон возле машины.

Роберт выполнил её просьбу, краем глаза заметив, как Роза подняла его альбом с матраса и засунула под футболку. Он повернулся к ней лицом, и, встретившись взглядом, восхищённо прошептал:

— Тебе безумно идёт моя футболка. А ещё ты абсолютно больная на всю голову.

Роза рассмеялась.

— А кто говорил, что будет легко? Идём, у нас впереди ещё куча дел.

Они пересекли разрыв, и Роза вложила Роберту в ладонь маленький коробок.

— Есть что сказать своему миру на прощание?

Роберт улыбнулся.

— Пошёл ты нахуй.

И чиркнул спичкой.

***

Когда через три минуты со стороны склада так и не послышалось адекватного ответа, шериф Корнелиус Слейт сделал глубокий вдох. Он знал этого Лютеса, был знаком и с его историей и искренне считал, что парня подставили. Но городом правили Финки; поэтому шериф с тяжёлым сердцем подал сигнал стрелять на поражение.

Альберт Финк стрелял наряду с полицейскими; он первым обнаружил тело своего брата, и теперь вдохновенно расстреливал хлипкий склад с криком: «Подавись, уёбок!» Наконец стрельба стихла, и довольный Альберт отбросил ставший бесполезным карабин. Он подошёл к двери и с радостным возгласом распахнул её настежь.

Помощница Слейта легонько коснулась его плеча.

— Сэр, это что, огонь?..

Раздался оглушительный взрыв, и из открытой двери вырвался поток пламени, за долю секунды полностью поглотивший так ничего и не успевшего понять Альберта Финка.

***

— Роза, твой брат... Просто бомба!

Дэйзи радостно подпрыгнула на месте, звякнув стопкой тарелок. 

— Ты бы слышала его речь на открытии центра для одарённой молодёжи! Да там все со стульев попадали, настолько убедительно он вещал! От желающих сделать пожертвование не было отбоя!

Роза смахнула с бокала невидимую пылинку и улыбнулась. 

— Это потому, что он любит науку и может трындеть про неё вечно. Ну и рожа у него смазливая. 

Дэйзи рассмеялась. 

— У тебя просто глаз замылился, потому что ты его сестра. Он просто душка, ей богу! Мистер Девитт, салат!

Смуглый мужчина с тяжёлым, но добродушным взглядом подал Дэйзи салатницу. 

— Мисс Фитцрой, сколько раз вам говорить: я ваш телохранитель, а не личный повар! Мисс Лютес, приношу свои извинения, но моя дочь оккупировала ваш бассейн и не собирается его покидать. Я могу...

Роза и Дэйзи переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись. 

— Девитт, остынь! 

— Мистер Девитт, не беспокойтесь. Я в её возрасте тоже соглашалась покидать бассейн только чтобы поесть. 

Он заметно расслабился и улыбнулся. 

— Вас понял. Проверю периметр на предмет папарацци и вернусь. 

Звучало дико, но за последние годы Роза привыкла к публичности — разве мог семейный ужин в доме знаменитой писательницы пройти незамеченным? Мог бы, если бы её дочь не была гениальным квантовым физиком, а сын — модным художником-экспрессионистом и популяризатором науки, и в гостях у них не остановилась сенатор от штата Нью-Йорк со своим телохранителем. 

Роза улыбнулась, глядя как Девитт внимательно прочёсывает живую изгородь длинной палкой. 

— Он очарователен. 

— Ага. А ещё он уже дважды спас мою задницу от смерти, и я ему безумно благодарна. 

— Не могу поверить, что Финк до сих пор не может оставить тебя в покое. 

— Пффт, я бы на тебя посмотрела, старушка, если бы какая-то выскочка решила разоблачить твою годами налаженную схему по отмыванию денег в качестве дипломной работы!

— ...Ты такая отбитая. Я тебя люблю. 

Дэйзи рассмеялась и крепко обняла Розу, оторвав её от земли. 

— Выполняю свои предвыборные обещания, однако! Мне важен каждый голос! А особенно твой.

— Всё-таки решила?..

— Ага. У меня сейчас очень высокий рейтинг, надо ковать железо пока горячо. Так что, готовься, старушка, потому что я уже записала тебя в группу поддержки!

— Если мне дадут бесплатную майку с твоим лицом, я в деле!

— И с каким-нибудь пафосным слоганом! Типа «Дэйзи Фитцрой слышит твой голос!»

— Дамы и господа, гвоздь программы!

Роберт с раздражённым мычанием вышел на террасу, неся перед собой огромный поднос с ароматной индейкой. Следом за ним выпорхнула восторженная мадам Лютес. 

— Девочки, отпад! Я понятия не имею, как Бобби смог воскресить наш старый семейный рецепт, но точно такую же индейку готовила моя мама, ваша бабушка, на Рождество! Все к столу!

Роза подгадала момент и легонько хлопнула Роберта по заднице. 

— Ты просто волшебник, Бобби. 

Роберт скорчил рожу и в ответ ущипнул Розу за бок. 

— Только попробуй начать меня так называть всерьёз — язык откушу. 

На террасу с радостным воплем ворвалась маленькая Анна — она залезла с ногами на стул и стала смотреть на индейку, как на божество. 

— Это Боберт приготовил???

Следом подбежал запыхавшийся Девитт и накинул на неё полотенце.

— Анна! Сколько раз тебе повторять...

— Дэйзи, а издай закон, чтобы Боберт стал моим папой и готовил нам такую индейку каждый день!

Девитт покрылся красными пятнами и начал сверлить глазами пол. Воспользовавшись моментом, мадам Лютес подхватила Анну на руки и со смехом сказала:

— Котик, давай, пока они все тормозят, отрежем тебе самый сочный кусок!

Анна радостно закивала головой, и ужин начался.

***

Мадам Лютес постучала вилкой о край бокала.

— Минутку внимания!

Она встала и подняла бокал с шампанским. 

— Я хочу произнести маленький тост. Сегодня, ровно пять лет назад, мои любимые дети наконец-то воссоединились! Я помню всё, будто это было вчера — когда...

Роза и Роберт синхронно закатили глаза. 

— Мам, закругляйся. 

— Тут все в курсе. 

Мадам Лютес мягко улыбнулась. 

— В общем, что я хочу сказать: с появлением Роберта наша семья наконец-то стала семьёй. Роза снова много улыбается и смеётся, наконец-то нормально питается и перестала напоминать скелет...

— Мама!

— Не мамкай! 

Роза показала ей язык и уткнулась взглядом в стакан с водой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку за наигранной обидой. Мадам Лютес ласково потрепала её по голове и тихонько всхлипнула. 

— Дети, я так счастлива! Счастлива, что вы нашли свой путь в жизни, что вы нашли таких хороших друзей и добились таких успехов... Я счастлива, что именно мне выпала честь быть вашей матерью. 

Растроганная Дэйзи вскочила со стула и раскинула руки. 

— Это так прекрасно! Ну-ка быстро все обнялись!

Все сидящие встали и неловко обнялись, нависнув над столом в опасной близости от индейки. Анна, воспользовавшись подвернувшимся моментом, схватила со стола недопитый бокал шампанского и залпом опрокинула его в себя. 

Под дружные возмущённые вопли и смех ужин продолжился.

***

Была уже поздняя ночь, но Розе не спалось. Она накинула на себя легкий халат и спустилась к бассейну, где обнаружила Роберта, растянувшегося на оставленном Анной надувном матрасе. Роза тихо легла рядом, и он обнял её руками, крепко прижав к себе. Над ними мириадами огоньков мерцало безоблачное звёздное небо.

— Ро, как ты?

— Тяжеловато. Меня всё ещё очень утомляют шумные вечера, пусть нас было-то всего шестеро. 

Он уткнулся носом ей в волосы.

— Поздравляю с пятилетней годовщиной совместной жизни. 

Роза улыбнулась. 

— В такой формулировке это звучит просто потрясающе. 

— Так, как тебе хотелось бы?

— Определенно. 

Роберт тихо рассмеялся и сел, усадив Розу к себе на колени.

— Ро, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. 

Она нежно поцеловала его в губы и погладила по щеке. 

— Я слушаю. 

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю больше жизни, отчаянно, безумно, люблю тебя просто потому, что это ты. И я всё чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что хочу всё бросить и переместиться куда-нибудь в другой мир, где мы могли бы свободно любить друг друга, не думая о том, что скажут люди и в чём они могут нас обвинить. Я бы любил тебя любой, независимо от пола, возраста, цвета кожи и так далее и тому подобное, просто так получилось, что самый восхитительный и самый любимый человек оказался мной же. 

Он засунул руку в карман джинсов и достал оттуда два тонких золотых кольца. 

— Я понимаю, что это безумно глупо и банально, но... Розалинда Фрэнсис Лютес, согласна ли ты пройти со мной остаток жизни, балансируя на грани между инцестом и мастурбацией и терпя вечный запах масляной краски в доме?

Роза улыбнулась. 

— А ты, Роберт Фрэнсис Лютес, согласен ли в болезни и здравии делить ложе с человеком, который без всяких угрызений совести будет использовать тебя в качестве подопытного кролика, но при этом совершенно не умеет варить кофе?

Они улыбнулись друг другу и молча обменялись кольцами. 

Роза полюбовалась тонким ободком, идеально севшим на безымянный палец, и с лукавой улыбкой сказала:

— Можешь поцеловать невесту, между прочим. 

— А могу я не только поцеловать?

Роза тихо рассмеялась и уложила Роберта на матрас, оставшись сидеть на нём верхом. 

— Можешь, после короткой сводки новостей. Пока ты был занят открытием научного центра, я наладила успешное сотрудничество с институтом медицинской генетики и в общем... Поздравляю, скоро у нас появится наша точная копия без отклонений и генетических пороков. 

Роберт рассмеялся и крепко сжал руками её ноги. 

— Боже мой, Ро, серьёзно? Клонирование? 

— Ага. Решила, что мы обойдёмся без генетических коктейлей. В конце концов, генотип у нас выдающийся, и разбавлять его непонятно чем было бы просто кощунством. 

Роберт нежно погладил её бедра и притянул ближе, чтобы поцеловать. 

— И как скоро?

Роза приложила его руку к своему животу.

— Примерно через семь месяцев. 

Роберт счастливо рассмеялся и резко сел, крепко обхватив её руками. 

— Боже мой, Ро, и ты всё это время молчала?! Во имя всех святых, боже мой, боже мой...

Они снова повалились на матрас, взъерошенные и счастливые; после долгого молчания, нарушаемого лишь стрёкотом цикад, Роберт встретился с Розой взглядом и серьёзно сказал:

— Ро, мне кажется, что я сейчас умру от счастья. 

Роза тихо рассмеялась. 

— Не переживай, я тогда обязательно изобрету машину, которая позволит мне открыть портал на тот свет и вытащить твою несчастную задницу обратно в мир живых. 

Роберт поцеловал её, медленно и страстно, как будто они снова перенеслись на пять лет назад в другое измерение, и Роза почувствовала себя такой счастливой, что не выдержала и рассмеялась, громко и радостно. Роберт рассмеялся следом; он покрыл её лицо легкими поцелуями и крепко прижал к груди. 

— Ты абсолютно больная на всю голову. 

Роза улыбнулась. 

— А кто говорил, что будет легко?


End file.
